


Drugs, Violence, Tears, Oh My!

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bully Keith, Bullying, Crying, Exchange students, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kinda, Korean Keith (Voltron), Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Protective Lance, Quintessence is a drug, Sad, angry keith, bad stuff, i am probably going to die for this, pretty much a student and teachers au, sadsadsadsadsadsadsadsadsad, same for voltron and the blades of marmora, shiro is a counselor, so yeah mentions of drugs, target lance, teacher allura, the galra is like a gang sort of, this is for you caitlyn, voltron comes later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What.''Shiro looked extremely uncomfortable and was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I just blankly stared at him until finally, I processed what has just been told to me. Once I did, however, I pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb, repeating my question.''What.''''I said,'' he spoke a bit louder than his previous mumbling,''I need you to help me rescue my brother from the Galra.''''Well,'' I said. extremely against the idea and about ready to just completely lose hope for all things,''then let's get moving.''Or the AU where everybody is in a gang and its school time and I came up with this while listening to Treat you better by Shawn Mendes. And while eating a popcorn chicken bowl. And doing a whole bunch of random and useless things.





	

This-this like really sucked.

Like really bad.

Like as in going without Hunk's heavenly food for more than a day or getting eaten by a zombie.

Same thing.

But instead of either of those horrendous scenarios, I am stuck in an equally worse scenario. Wanna know what it is? 

I'll get to it, be patient. 

So anyway, some things must be known before I explain the situation I am currently in. So first off, my name is Lance McClain, the fourth born out of seven children. So I am a middle child. And we all ( by we I mean seven kids, two parents, and one grandparent) live in a two story, three bedrooms, one bath house in Cuba. I am currently in the United States. Without the rest of my family, and almost bankrupting them by wanting to come to this school.

This school, which I am currently in. Bringing me to my predicament.

Would this be a predicament?

I mean, I would call having some scary looking guys banging on the door to my bathroom stall a predicament. 

Right?

Yeah.

Especially since they were now knocking the lock loose from the amount of force they were putting into getting the door open. I couldn't even get up to make sure the lock stayed in place, I was completely frozen with fear remembering all the past beating I got from all the past encounters with these guys.

Then, as if in slow motion, the lock slid out of place and creaked open, my eyes staring in horror as I saw someone who would not let me leave this bathroom until he knew I was gone for.

''Lance,'' he said with that voice that I wish would say anything then what I knew it was going to say.

''I'm sorry.'' 

My eyes teared up and I started to whisper ''no'' underneath my breath, soon yelling it as I saw the two people behind him push past him. He looked apologetic and scared, almost as much as me, but I knew it was an act. 

It had to be.

Otherwise, he wouldn't let them do this to me. 

''I'm-I'm sorry,'' he tried again, looking to the floor before stepping out of the stall,

Purple eyes came up to meet my wide ones. ''No-no-no, please! Help-Keith!''

But Keith just walked out of the bathroom a little bit faster.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for you Caitlyn and no this isn't the only chapter so don't worry


End file.
